


Rumbelle Schmoop

by sfiddy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Poetry, Pre-Curse Breaking, Schmoop, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmoopy poem for friends.   Just another case of my tendency to write in rhymes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumbelle Schmoop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyii_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/gifts), [Flameysaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameysaur/gifts).



> Inspired by a new ship courtesy of audreyii_fic and Flameysaur. Thanks a lot, you guys.

Belle was on a ladder  
Dusting library shelves.  
Her attention was held by books  
On Orcs, Goblins and Elves.

Rum’s silent boots  
Skimmed over the floor,  
He watched as she worked  
To see if she’d do more.

She was known to hum  
And sometimes to whistle;  
Her singing voice though,  
Made him fear for the crystal.

He liked watching her work  
From the corner of his eye,  
As he spun at his wheel  
Letting hours fly by.

Time used to drag  
And he’d never admit  
That loneliness caused half  
The sins he did commit.

He admired her ankles  
As he walked by the ladder  
And set his cup down  
Causing a loud and sharp clatter.

Belle cried out sharply,  
Startled and stung,  
And when Rum looked up  
She was hanging by a rung.

He caught the sweet girl  
Just as her hands slipped  
And brushed hair from her eyes  
Where the brown mess had flipped.

“Thank you again,” said she,  
“Even if it’s your fault.  
You scared me so bad  
You near stopped my heart!”

When she had her feet  
And felt no more fear,  
Rum held her a bit longer  
Just to feel her warmth near.

“A fright have I given?  
Oh that will not do.  
I can give you far better  
If you’d like me to.”

Belle sighed in annoyance.  
“I’m your servant girl,  
I’ve no need for gifts  
So save your jests and lip curls.”

“I do not tease, Belle  
At least not this time.  
I’d shower you with gold,  
Silk, figs and fine wine.”

“I’m not sure I like this,”  
She said, “Your new game.  
You’ll mock me and shun me  
And I don’t need the shame.”

Rum bowed his head low.  
“My dear, there is no shame.  
You speak to a man  
Once called coward and lame.

“I watch as you work  
And bring light to my home;  
You don’t know what it means  
After feeling so alone.”

Belle knelt by the fire  
And retrieved the kettle  
To refill his cup  
And let her nerves settle.

“But this is your choice,”  
She sadly said.  
“You were a normal man once,  
With a hearth, roof and bed.”

“And could be again  
If I knew how to mend.  
Just say the word, Belle,  
And I’ll find the curse’s end.

But beware, my dear,  
For it will cost a lot.  
Dark magic has claws  
And the fire burns hot.”

Belle touched his cruel face  
With tears in her eyes  
“I’d risk death forever  
If love were the prize.”

So Rum toiled for months  
Sought potions and spells  
That could free his pure soul  
From the Dark One’s deep hells.

He emerged in triumph  
From his workroom one day,  
And held out to Belle  
A chrysalis on a tray.

“What is it?” she cried  
And shrugged off her shawl  
As she ran to see closer  
In the dim light of the hall.

“A cocoon,” he said softly  
“Full of magic that stops  
For the Dark One cannot be  
In a place it is not.

But this is no fable,  
This here is real life;  
And it comes with a price,  
With its pain, pride and strife.”

“Let’s do it now, Rum!  
Before we change our minds.  
We’ll find our new life  
And leave the darkness behind.”

He hesitated a moment  
Holding his precious cocoon.  
He felt the fear rearing  
It was happening so soon.

But Belle didn’t give him  
A chance to say no;  
For her lips found his  
And her sweetness… oh.

The cocoon crushed in his hand  
And let out a hot haze-  
Or was his vision clouding  
And his body ablaze?

The haze formed two wings  
That wrapped ‘round the two  
As true love powered them  
To their new life they flew.

They awoke side by side  
On an oversized bed,  
Their hands clasped together  
And love in their heads.

His skin was soft tan  
His eyes a kind brown.  
Belle stroked his straight hair  
And smoothed his brow’s deep frown.

“Handsome,” she said,  
And he dared a smile,  
A nice feeling that he  
Hadn’t had in a while.

Outside the door  
Was their new life, they knew.  
But they needed time for themselves-  
Just a moment or two.

It took them two days,  
And six trays of food,  
To finally no longer  
Be in the mood.

There was no magic here  
Of that he was sure,  
Except that of love  
From their hearts so pure.

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoopy, schmoopy, schmoop.


End file.
